CHAOS Series (BTDi)
Not to be confused with the Chaos Bloon or its blimp form. The CHAOS series is a special group of bloons that appears in Bloons Tower Defense i. Chaos bloons will spawn lower tier chaos bloons. They also have the unique property of Chaos Resistance, which prevents them from taking more than 2 damage from any attack, including abilities. DISCORD The D'iminutive yet '''S'ignifying the 'C'rushing and 'O'verpowering 'R'eign of 'D'estruction (DISCORD) bloon is weak and mainly serves as a distraction for your towers. It spawns 10 Gray Bloons every second. It only has 60 HP, but moves quickly and is immune to bombs. CHAOS The 'Ch'illing and 'A'larming 'O'men of 'S'uffering (CHAOS) is much tougher than DISCORD, having 10 times the health and an immunity to sharp objects. It summons copies of DISCORD and releases 6 DDTs when destroyed. It has one Corrupted Auracryst that slowly circles its core, which blocks all incoming projectiles. It absorbs 666,666 damage before exploding into 6 Corrupted Shards. These shards only deal 1 damage but permanently reduce the affected tower's max health by 1% and give it the Weakened status effect for 60 seconds, reducing its attack speed and damage resistance by 10%. Unlike other bloons, its auracryst does not need to be destroyed in order to damage it. It summons one DISCORD bloon every second and releases 6 DDTs upon destruction. ENTROPY The 'Ent'ity 'R'uling the 'O'rderless P'''lanes of ██████ is a nearly omnipotent meta-entity that is far more powerful than this bloon. However, the ENTROPY's bloon form doesn't mess around. It has 6,000 HP, which is a lot, because of its Chaos Resistance property. It is surrounded by 3 Corrupted Auracrysts, which are more powerful than the one orbiting CHAOS, reducing max health by 3% on contact with their shards and giving a 20% Weakened debuff for 90 seconds. Its aura will harm towers on contact, dealing damage inversely proportional to their distance from the ENTROPY's core. This damage reaches 100 DPS when 1 pixel away from the center, and will hit 1/0 when damaging anything in the same spot, effectively instakilling any tower directly in its path. It summons a CHAOS bloon every 10 seconds and releases 6 of them upon destruction. Strategies The Chaos Resistance effect applies to all damage sources, including damage based on RBE%, attacks that do extra damage to MOABs, damage to the shield of chaos bloons, and damage-based abilities like MOAB Assassin. DO NOT USE MOAB ASSASSIN. It's a complete waste of an ability and I will make sure to put a massive ATOM rush the next round just to make sure you didn't do so. The best strategy would be to use fast-firing towers. Electricity-based attacks are especially effective, since they can pierce through the immunities and do rapid damage over a large area to take out any smaller bloons spawned. Super Monkeys and Storm Monkeys will be useful. Path 1 Monkey Aces, if positioned correctly, can hit them many times with one attack, so they are also effective. Chaos Snipers can take them out easily, even destroying an ENTROPY in one shot. Other than that, sniper monkeys are utterly useless and should not be used against them. A possible exception is the Cripple MOAB path which can stun them long enough for other, faster towers to take them out. Just please don't try spamming Semi-Automatic snipers to take them down. That would be a waste of money. Trivia The CHAOS bloon was originally inspired by SCP-106 from SCP:SL. I later added the DISCORD and ENTROPY bloons, their names being rough synonyms of chaos. Despite what some people think, this is not in fact a reference to Discord the computer application. The most powerful weapon I've found on this wiki so far is the Omegachi V. Its main cannon fires projectiles that do 70,000 damage + ~0.35% target RBE. Assuming that it existed in BTDi (which it doesn't), this would take just as long to pop an ENTROPY as 120 0-0-0 sniper monkeys. You can see the problem now. To be honest, the reason why ENTROPY's last name is redacted is because I can't think of a cool enough word that starts with Y. These things weren't originally intended to have acronyms as their names. However, since there's already a Chaos Bloon on this wiki I gave them initials to avoid confusion. On the bright side, it gave me an opportunity for a background story for ENTROPY, so I'm not going to complain. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons